


Exploring new perspectives

by Obsydian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Episode: Audio Book: In The Shadows, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So goodnight, see you tomorrow you two. And Ianto... Stop overworking, or one day or another Jack will ravish you, you know!"<br/>Tosh grabbed her handbag, smiling at herself while she headed for the exit of the hub. She was the last one of the staff still at work, except for Ianto and... well, Jack. Ianto was pretty aware about this fact. And the risk this would imply..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring new perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, with my second Janto fanfiction. I love too much this pairing and I just can't... help writing about them! It's beyond me! As I said in my first fanfiction I apologize for the mistakes I could have made, I hope they are not too many.
> 
> This new one is inspired by a quote from the audiobook "In the Shadows":
> 
> _"Perhaps he likes being locked up,” replied Jack with a wink. Ianto fought back the urge to grin like a madman, remembering the other night when the two of them had… explored some new horizons. He finished handing out the drinks and sat down next to Gwen, trying to put all thoughts of handcuffs and safety words out of his mind."_
> 
> A big, huge, super hug to my beta SagittariaSilvestri, who helps me a lot and has endless patience with me <3

"So goodnight, see you tomorrow you two. And Ianto... Stop overworking, or one day or another Jack will ravish you, you know!"  
Tosh grabbed her handbag, smiling at herself while she headed for the exit of the hub. She was the last one of the staff still at work, except for Ianto and... well, Jack. Ianto was pretty aware about this fact. And the risk this would imply..

He couldn't stop thinking about the other night, the one he spent with Jack.. He was feeling so confused about it but he couldn't help feeling his arousal rising everytime his mind wondered on the details. Or everytime his eyes met Jack's. He couldn't understand what was happening, what was that feeling that was growing and growing inside of him and made his heart racing everytime he was just even thinking about Jack. His boss. A man. A gorgeous man. So handsome, so brave, so... sassy. Jack had the power to make him lose all his self control, to make his mask just fall down and reveal a side of himself that he had hidden for too long; and that scared him to death but still... excited him. To death.

Totally immersed in his own thoughts he didn't notice that his boss had entered the archive, where he was putting in order some papers. Silent and mysterious, as only he could be, he appeared behind the younger man's shoulders and quietly whispered in his ears, making him wince and straighten, almost bouncing his head against the other's one.

"Always busy, beautiful tea man?", a mischievous grin on his lips and his hands surrounding Ianto's waist, Jack didn't even wait for some kind of reaction from the other man. It was time for playing now and he loved playing. A lot.

Ianto almost jumped and hearing the voice of his boss so close to his ear sent him like an electric shock straight down his gutter. He felt like he was trapped... like he was, kind of, however... he liked to feel like that. He cleared his throat, a little forcefully maybe, then he turned himself to face the Captain and look at him in the eye.

"Uh, yeah Sir, I was putting in order some papers, you know, always something to do down here..". He was forcing himself not to lowering his gaze this time, even if he was feeling his pale flash in fire, his cheeks blushed. But his eyes were sparkling with something far away from the innocence he had just few days ago.

"Oh, I'm sure you are... always very busy" said Jack, grinning and letting his hands wandering from the waist to the back of the other man, pushing him against himself, shoving a leg between the other's ones so that he could feel his hard-on pressing against his body.

Ianto was always surprised by Jack's confidence and his complete lack of shame and shyness. He was excited, very much, by this unexpected (but not unwished) situation, but something deep inside of him made him feel still... guilty, maybe, like he was doing something wrong. He knew he wanted Jack, he was feeling his body reacting, faster than his mind would ever expected, but... but stop it, this was hardly the time and place for thinking. He wanted Jack. His body wanted Jack. And there was something more than this. That was what scared him the most. But he wouldn't think about it right now, oh no, not now. Now his body was instinctively pushing back against Jack's one, one hand pressed against the back of the other man and the other grabbing his hair and pulling him in a passionate kiss, exploring his lips, his tongue pushed into his mouth, entangled with Jack's one and his mind was totally blown out.

Jack grabbed Ianto's wrists and pulled both of them up his head, pinning them against the wall and pushing with all of his weight against the other man's body, letting him totally defenceless and fixing his eyes in the secretary's ones, a light in his gaze that could have been frightful... in another context. Ianto was new to this, to all of this, but feeling so helpless, pinned against the wall by Jack turned him on like he never felt in his whole life. His was breathless; he looked straight into Jack's eyes, almost daring him, a faint smile on his lips, his clothes crumpled. Jack really didn't think this time he could be able to restrain himself. And he wouldn't.

For some seconds they just stared at each other, heavy panting, their lips lightly brushing. Then suddenly Ianto pushed with all of his strength against the other man, disentangling his wrists from Jack's grip who, caught by surprise, fell back, stumbling on something on the floor. In less than one second Ianto was across his body, sitting on his waist. This time was his turn to grab the other's wrists and to pin them above his head. Ianto was so fast and strong that Jack was unable to react fast enough to block him (well, maybe he didn’t really want it). They were both breathing hard, their faces so close they could feel their lips again nearly in contact, the tension between them electrical. The sparkle in Ianto’s eyes was something Jack had never seen before and it was an amazing shock… he was starting to think that his tea boy could save pleasing surprises. He let Ianto to take control, not struggling back, just keeping breathing hard and fast, locking his eyes into Ianto’s, letting him seeing how much he wanted him. Letting him feeling his arousal pushing his groin against his own. Ianto let out a low growl, his excitement driving him wilder second by second, making him pushing against the body below his own with more strength and tightening harder the grip on Jack’s wrists. Jack let out a moan, half in pain half in excitement, he really couldn’t believe that the man above him was Ianto… where the hell did he hide this side of his personality?! Oh my, this was even better than his wildest dreams.

Ianto was driven only by his pure instinct now… after what happened the other night he felt like he was completely lost and at the mercy of his own desire. He had never felt nothing like this before. Maybe Jack was right: maybe it was really to blame to the 51th century pheromones. By the way he didn’t care: he just knew he wanted to keep feeling what he was feeling, breathing Jack’s breath, touching his soft skin with his hands, looking into his blue malicious eyes. He wanted to possess him again and being possessed by him, he just wanted to forget about anything else into this man’s arms. It was driving him crazy and he wanted that. He needed that. Jack had the power to show him another side of himself, a side he didn’t even know to have. A side he denied to himself for too long. In that moment he didn’t know who he really was anymore. But.. he really didn’t care. Not now.

Jack’s grin widened and he tried to raise his head to capture Ianto’s lips, but the other man moved back slyly, with a smile on his lips and his grips on his wrist still strong enough to block any movement of Jack’s arms… but well, it wasn’t that easy to stop Captain Jack Harkness when he had something in mind. With a quick movement of his groin he bucked Ianto off, make him loose his grip on his hands and, faster than he could understand what was happening, Ianto felt his body pressed on the floor, under the weight of the other man. His throat was blocked by the strong hold of his boss, his mouth filled with the other’s tongue. Not that he could be able to breath anyway, he was completely in shock. Because he was totally out of control. He liked this and he knew Jack was knowing exactly what he was feeling in this moment.

“Sooo… wanna play, Mr. Perfect?” Jack asked grinning, loosing his grip on his throat and gently caressing his temple. Ianto, still upset, was starting to give up to understand what was happening, inside of him and between his boss and him. Everything was coming so fast and so unexpected that it was… it was like a tide, he wouldn’t know how he could stop it, even if he would. Which he didn’t. The guilt was still there, buried inside of him, like a core of poison ready to spread, and he was fighting with himself for not to letting it broaden. Everything seemed so difficult and natural at the same time… When he was into Jack’s arms everything was natural, purely instinctive, his desire simply prevailed, he just couldn’t resist, he couldn’t. And still when he was alone with himself…

“Hey, you… I asked you a question. Answer me!” a hardened grip on his throat reawakened Ianto from his thoughts. His eyes looked straight into Jack ones with determination and pure desire. That was enough as an answer. Well, enough for Jack, at least. What he didn’t know was that the surprises were just started to show...

“I am ready to play, Sir” Ianto answered with hoarse voice because of the hold on his throat. “What about you?” he raised his hand to Jack’s throat, starting pressing there his own fingers, his eyes still determined fixed into the other man’s, this time with a slight, malicious smile painted on his lips. The game had begun.

They both knew the tension between them was keep rising, the temperature in the room was physically too hot and neither of them would give in… so Jack let go his grip on the other’s throat and just raised his arms.

“Alright, then. We both agree about some… kind of play. So... we need to establish some rules, I suppose.” His grin was wider, Ianto was feeling confused about Jack’s priority and he didn’t really know what to expect next.

Jack leaned down to whisper into Ianto’s ear, sensual, provoking as ever, letting his body stroking slowly against the other’s one. “Have you ever tried handcuffs... or ropes… constraining your partner’s body, letting him ignite with desire, reading it in his eyes… then letting him know that he’s at your complete disposal and that you can, and you will, do anything you want with him?”  
Ianto’s breath was uneven and he was almost hypnotized: his gaze fixed on Jack’s lips, his hands slipped down to his back, almost strengthless. Jack’s hands were roaming across Ianto’s body, exploring him, undressing him slowly, tenderly, while the other man was totally abandoned into his arms.

“And then starting doing everything you have in mind… exploring his naked body… with your hands… your tongue.. your lips… your nails”

“And…” Ianto started with almost trembling voice “what if the other one would like to.. uhm, try something… rougher? Like… something that could need a safety word, maybe?”

"Oh, you’re such a surprise, Mr Jones!” Jack bursted into a laugh, standing up and reaching out for Ianto’s hand, who was chuckling too, breaking the tension and the anticipation for what was inevitably coming.

“And tell me, clever boy… what would you like doing the most?” asked Jack, leaning forward behind Ianto’s back, to whisper into his ear. Ianto slowly unknotted his tie, one of the few pieces still in its place, breathing steadily. “Would you be a master or my servant?” kept teasingly the Captain, his hands in his pockets, a fake innocent expression on his face.

All of sudden Ianto turned himself facing Jack and letting his tie slide around his boss’s neck, tightening it hard and locking their gaze resolutely, his hand still firmly holding his tie pressed against Jack’s throat. With the other hand he pushed him with all his strength against the wall, making him groan for the pain, the surprise and.. the excitement. Oh, yes, this was hardly what Jack Harkness could expect from that kind, polite and always quiet man he had sex with the other night. Of course he could have had some… peek from their first night together: he had seen that Ianto could be able to let himself go and even become wild, far more than he could have thought. But this.. Well, this was totally on a different level, at all.

The air was pushed out of his lungs, he was feeling his sight becoming darker, out of focus, his knees becoming weaker second by second… Ianto, seeing Jack becoming weaker like this, removed the tie from his throat, but not the hand from his chest, and he pushed his body against the other’s one, kissing him passionately, digging his fingers into his short hair, letting him feeling his arousal, his desire, his passion. And this time was Jack the one who was coming undone, totally caught by surprise by the initiative of the younger man.

When they broke the kiss they were both out of breath. Their foreheads pressed together, Ianto’s hands still playing with Jack’s hairs and Jack’s ones well, posed not properly chastely on Ianto’s waist.

“Ook, so, I suppose I can guess what role you’d prefer to play” grinned Jack.  
“Well… I’m quite… flexible, Sir… but.. yes, for tonight this is what I’d like to do”  
“Oh God, I LOVE when you call me Sir!” laughed Jack rolling his eyes.  
“That’s quite good. Sir. But did you talk about… handcuffs? And.. safety words?”

It was amazing how that boy could seem quiet and polite asking about those things while few seconds before he was practically choking him. He was… was he real anyway?!

"Alright, you can do anything you want of me for tonight, but I’m afraid I don’t store my “toys” in the Torchwood archives. Well, it could be kinda kinky, of course, but, for the moment, I think we should go to my room” Jack said, playfully winking and reaching out for taking Ianto’s hand and pulling behind him. Ianto raised an eyebrow, puzzled by his own boldness, and the situation itself, Jack was so sexy, so provocative and so… spontaneous, even in this kind of circumstance, that he was more confused than ever. And more excited than ever.

They hastily climbed down the ladder and, as soon they both touched the ground, they jumped on each other eagerly, all kissing and touching and tossing their clothes away. Jack reached out to the closet and handed over to Ianto a pair of handcuffs, letting them hanging lazily from his fingers, a seductive smile on his lips and in his eyes.

“Safety word? Not that I really need one… but it is… part of the fun! Your choice”  
“Uhm… that’s… all quite new to me. I really don’t know…” It was almost funny how Ianto could seem more embarrassed about finding a safety word than being about to handcuff his boss and do to him only-he-knew-what-he-had-in-mind. “Chocolate? What about chocolate?” Ianto connected that word to the first time he realized he felt attracted to Jack, that time in the warehouse catching Myfanwy and he thought this could be a good choice.

“Chocolate? Oh yeah, that’s an interesting choice! Approved! So… Come on, Master… I’m all yours”  
Jack stretched out his arms to Ianto, naked, defenceless, vulnerable… Ianto gulped, he was feeling confused, it was like one side of him wanted to protect Jack, having him with the sweetness of their first time… but another side of him wanted to tie him, bend him, break him, see him suffer… this conflict, this guilt, again, deep inside of him…

Then, again, Jack reassured him, one hand on his cheek, and his smile, so sweet and malicious at the same time. He always knew the right thing to do, the right moment to do it and he simply put the handcuffs in one of his hands and his belt in the other.

“It’s just a game, Ianto. Let’s have fun! Let yourself go. You don’t have to be afraid, there’s nothing to be afraid of, and, not least, I am immortal. What’s the matter? I want it. You want it. I feel it. I feel you want to inflict me pain. And I want to feel it. So… where is the problem? Hit me. HIT ME. Do it. NOW! And this is the last order I give you tonight. Now YOU are the Master and I want to be your slave. Until you wouldn’t decide to switch, at least. Now, do it.”

Ianto hesitated just for a moment still. Breathing heavily he was tensely letting the handcuffs hanging from his hand… then, once more, that wild, hot-blooded, passionate part of him that anytime set Jack on fire prevailed and he abruptly put on that mask so cold, determined, almost cruel, this time, that sent a shiver right down Jack’s spine. He grabbed both of Jack’s wrists and tied them, then pushed him rudely on the bed, face down, pushing him down with one knee on the small of his back. Jack let out a suffocated moan: he was really astonished but finding out this side of Ianto was one of the most exciting things he could hope for. Then a loud slap sound resonated in the room. And then a pained moan.

Ianto himself was almost shocked of his own feelings, he really wanted to hurt Jack, to make him scream out loud; to be in charge, to have complete power over him… it was… inebriating. He just kept the belt falling down and down, over the shoulders, the back, the sides of his lover, who was writing and moaning, crying out in pain and pleasure. His back was covered with red thick stripes, though he was excited, his arousal clearly undeniable when Ianto stood back and Jack could turn himself to face him, his hair wet with sweat, stuck to his face, a smile on his lips that almost melted Ianto’s guts with guilt, pleasure and desire. Jack was so beautiful he really couldn’t believe he could have him. Possess him. He approached him and touched him gently, this time, stroking the lines he had inflicted on him, looking into his eyes.

“Are you ok, Ianto?” unable to move freely because of the handcuffs Jack couldn’t reassure him in any other way. “I’m fine. I want this. I like this. Are you enjoying it?”

Ianto stood there, quiet, silent for a while. He was feeling guilty someway, but he wanted this… maybe he just needed some time to adjust. It was all so different now, everything with Jack was different, so different. He was unmasking sides of his own personality he didn’t even imagine he could have, it was… complicated.

“I want this, Jack. I am so… excited, by doing this, that… I’m almost scared. Hearing you screaming, knowing I was hurting you it was like… intoxicating. You are. And... you know, it is all just a little bit new to me.” He leaned down to unlock the handcuffs, capturing his lips in a kiss that was pure fire, pure passion, letting him know that he wasn’t afraid at all, that he just needed some time, but that he wanted him. He wanted anything Jack could give to him, and he would have done anything to him in return. Anything at all. Their bodies were entangled, the kiss more and more passionate. Jack trailed Ianto’s jawline with his tongue, making him moan.

“Jack, I… This time I want to try… I want to feel what it feels like having you inside me. I want you. NOW.”

"Uhh, is this a command, Master?” Jack asked smirking, rubbing his wrists.  
“Yes, Sir. It is.”

Ianto tried to keep wearing the mask he was wearing but he failed… their eyes met and they both bursted in a laugh. Jack stroked his cheek gently, reaching out to embrace him and kiss him on the temple. A gesture so simple yet so intimate it made Ianto shaking into his arms.  
“As you wish, my beautiful Master” the Captain whispered in his ear, pushing gently a hand on his shoulder to let him lay on his back. He kept kissing him, from his temple to his jaw, then slowly let his tongue trailing the form of his lips, slipping in his mouth, exploring it with passion but gentleness too. With his other hand he was caressing his body from his shoulders to his thighs until he finally let it rest on his hip. Ianto was now moaning weakly, his arms wrapped around Jack’s body, stroking eagerly his back and sides, still marked by his lashes.

“And…tell me… who do I have to consider the Master, now?” a little smirk appeared on his lips.

“I. Am. All. Yours.” Ianto paused any words with a gasp, because Jack’s firm strokes on his erection were like an electrical shock through his entire body. He was quivering, trembling, his eyes closed. Beautiful like Jack had never seen him, never dreamt of him, he was inebriated by him.  
He needed to feel like they were one, by joining together. He needed this, physically and emotionally.

Like the first time he searched out for the lube in the night stand, but this time he was feeling so turned on that he was really scared by the idea the he could hurt Ianto. He could feel the sting and the burning sensation of the lashes on his body and this was driving him crazy: he was feeling so difficult to keep control over his actions, over his own body. He grabbed the handcuffs and, quick as a snake, he pinned Ianto’s wrists over his head. The younger man opened his eyes suddenly, in surprise, breathing in and fixing his eyes into Jack’s ones almost innocently. Almost. Jack sneered at him, letting his body sliding slowly all across the other man’s one, without breaking the eye contact, letting, finally, their erections to come in contact.

Then, slipping a little to find a comfortable position by Ianto’s side, he soaked one finger with the lube and, kissing gently his secretary on his lips, he started to trying to relaxing his opening. He felt that Ianto was really tensed: his muscles were clenched tight and he knew he would have hurt him if he had forced now. He would have like to hurt him, but not this way, not at all. So his lips moved to Ianto’s nipple and he started teasing it, gently at first, just brushing against it, letting him feeling his hot breath on it, then nipping, licking, sucking on it. And then Ianto started to tremble and moan and being so aroused that he completely forgot about the uncomfortable feeling he was starting to feel just seconds before coming.  
He was so excited that he didn’t even realize that Jack’s finger was completely inside of him. Jack stopped for a second, to be sure everything was fine, and a roguish smile curved his lips when Ianto started to writhe under his hand and against his body searching for more friction. And, definitely, for him to hit his prostate. He wanted him, so much he didn’t think he could control himself for much longer: Ianto was too beautiful, restrained by the handcuffs, his arms above his head, his face beaded with sweat pressed against his arm, eyes wide shut… no, this wasn’t a vision he could sustain for much longer. He gently added another finger, feeling him tensed a little but then relaxing again, so he started moving carefully inside of him searching for that spot he knew would make Ianto shout out loud. And he did. Very loud. And his voice, that Jack loved so much, only added excitement to excitement and Jack couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Ianto… I want you. I need you. Now. Are you ready? Are you really sure?” In spite of his arousal he cared too much about him to do anything that could hurt him. Well, against his will, at least.

“I am ready like I never was in my whole life. Fuck me, Jack. Do it now.”

Hearing Ianto talking dirty sounded a bit strange to Jack… but it felt too good. That boy was such a surprise and he was more exciting any day.

Jack spreaded some of the lube on his member and started to stroke himself, Ianto eyes’s on him. He couldn’t understand if his expression was scared, worried or too aroused. He lowered himself on the other man’s body, placing his hands just above Ianto’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. He took his own member and positioned himself, lifting a little Ianto’s thighs to make him more comfortable, then he searched for a confirm from the secretary, who nodded, his lips slightly parted, sexiest than ever. And gently, slowly but resolute, he started pushing, little by little. When he felt he breached the resistance of the tight ring of muscles he just stopped, almost paralyzed, giving Ianto the time he needed to adjust to the intrusion; he knew this should be far more intense than anything else they could have experimented before, so he brushed his cheek and kissed him gently on his lips. Ianto was just breathing...in, out...his eyes shut, his body tensed, his hair wet with sweat; he was so beautiful that Jack should really, really had to force himself not to move, it was almost painful.  
“Are you ok, beautiful boy?” he whispered in his ear, entangling his fingers in his hairs and kissing him on his throat, gently at first, then more and more passionate, starting licking and sucking.

“Uh… yes… I guess I just.. need some moment to… hey you, you make me die like this!” letting out a suffocated moan Ianto arched his back. Jack curved his lips in a smile, still in contact with the pale and sweet skin he was kissing. He bit and started to push again, slowly but steadily, until his length was all inside of his lover. Then he stopped again. Ianto was moaning under him and Jack couldn’t tell if it was in pain, discomfort or pleasure… but he needed to take him, so his own instinct prevailed. He felt Ianto grabbing his shoulders and his nails digging in his skin. The secretary’s body was shuddering and his legs were trying to adjust, trying to find the most comfortable position… then he started pushing himself back against Jack.

“Uh, you eager boy, sure you’re ready? I don’t want to hurt y…” his mouth was briskly shut by the tongue of Ianto, who captured him in a breathtaking kiss that let him no way to answer. They were both trapped in a spiral of absolute excitement and pure passion...they simply needed to give in. Jack started moving, trying to be as carefully as he could, but Ianto was pushing back harder and harder and Jack knew he was hitting the right spot, so he kept moving and kissing him with passion, moaning quietly with every push. Ianto was on the edge, he could feel it clearly from the contraction of his muscles around him, so he started stroke him, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye. He wanted to watch when he would be coming. Ianto blushed -how could he still be this shy was a mystery to Jack, but it was part of the reason why he really fancied him- but sustained his gaze, then his breathing and movements became frantic and erratic and he started to groan out loud. A scream. And he came. Hard. So hard as he never felt in his whole life. Coming feeling someone inside of him was something simply overwhelming, he was completely in shock. Jack halted, smiling at him, he knew how this feeling could be strong for the first time, so he wouldn’t push him too hard.

“Are you fine? Can I.. uhm, finish, like this, or… is it too intense now?”

Ianto looked at him, almost surprised… then, maybe regaining the conscience of his body, he realized that Jack maybe could be right… he felt sore and it was really far too intense, now, the feeling of having him inside…  
“Uhm… I’m so sorry but… I’m afraid you could be right… it is a little bit too intense now… but it’s not a problem to me, really, I just want to feel you coming… so ple…”

“Shhh. Don’t worry about that, that won’t ever be a problem for Captain Jack Harkness, you know?” and smirking he gently slipped out of his body, giving him time to adjust to this sensation, too. Then he reached out for his hands, still tied with the handcuffs, and led one of them to his erected member, intertwining his own hand and started to stroke himself, their eyes locked, pure passion and lust. Just few strokes, he was too turned on by the whole thing and he came too, grunting loud and letting his head falling back, his warm shot on their bodies.

Jack untied Ianto from the handcuffs, rubbing gently his wrists, then they both fell on the bed, too tired and satisfied even to speak a single word. They just embraced, their bodies entangled, Jack’s kissing Ianto on the neck and caressing his chest, where his heart were still pounding out hard and fast. Ianto just posed his hand over Jack’s one. Once more he was thinking about what was happening. He really didn’t know what was going on. He really didn’t understand what he was feeling. And he really couldn’t care less. He just wanted to live this. He was alive. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the release of Broken. At the moment I'm working on another fanfiction set just after the end of Broken.
> 
> Of course any comment would be greatly appreciated :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
